bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Bryan
Daniel Charles Stuart Bryan is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Don't have one! Describe your worst experience of house sharing. Never shared a house before Gill (friend/housemate). Nothing to say! Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? Never been anyone like me before! What is your greatest fear about going in? Boredom! Not getting on with everyone! What will most annoy the other housemates about you? Constant taking the p out of people's accents. Moods. Continue to sing one song (when I have one in my head). What will they love? Sheer outrageousness. Not afraid to be myself. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Hate compulsive liars. People with more faces than Big Ben, pretentious people. What will you do if you don't win? Don't want to win - not the winner who's often remembered, not cool to win this show. Tell us a joke. Q. How does an actress change a light bulb? A. She stands there and holds it and expects the world to revolve around her! What is your party trick? Never needed one - I am the party. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Movie - Lord Of The Rings. Book - like biogs. Mag - Heat. What item of clothing could you not live without? Corkscrew. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? Playing with Blue/Steps in the bands. Icehouse. What is your best chat up line? Don't use them! Just flirt a lot. Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? Fish and chips on the pier (Bridlington) - up North (Yorkshire) - in the car, in the rain. Big Brother 5 On Day 18, Daniel was nominated for eviction, having received five nominations from his fellow housemates. Due to Emma's expulsion from the house on Day 23, the eviction was postponed for one week; Daniel and Vanessa remained the two nominees this week. On Day 29, it was revealed that Vanessa had been evicted from the house, receiving a total of 86% of the public vote. As a result of the Privates and Sergeants task, Daniel faced the public vote on Day 50. After receiving 1.41% of the vote, the lowest number of votes out of all six nominees, Daniel survived the eviction. On Day 57, after being nominated, Daniel survied another eviction after having received just 5.06% of the vote. On Day 64, Daniel survived another eviction after all the current housemates had faced the public vote. Daniel then went on to reach the Final, where he placed 3rd with 17% of the three-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Daniel turned theatrical on his release from the house and starred in Abbamania: We Say Thank You for the Music. He also concentrated on his electro band Ice House Project before returning to Hull as a hairdresser. Gallery Big Brother 5 - Final 104.jpg|Daniel waits to hear Davina McCall talk to the House _39929560_dan_thumbs_pa.jpg|Daniel poses for the photographers after leaving the House 134404150.jpg|Daniel during the Big Brother 5 Final Trivia *Daniel is tied with Nadia Almada for having survied the most evictions in Big Brother 5, with 4. *Daniel was the first Big Brother 5 housemate to survive an eviction. *The last three remaining housemates in Big Brother 5, in other words the Final 3, all received exactly 13 nominations against them throughout their stay in the House; this includes Daniel. *Daniel has the largest feet of any Housemate to date, at a UK Size 14. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Finalist